


Oops!

by honey_peach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach/pseuds/honey_peach
Summary: It had been a simple question; What do you want to do for Valentine’s Day? This isn't what he expected, but he's not complaining.





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bottom!soo stan, I swear, but this idea just came to me after seeing this picture of Jongin where it looked like he was wearing nothing underneath his sweatshirt and here we are. This is my first attempt at smut so please let me know how I did and enjoy!  
> Warnings: orgasm denial, cum play, cum swapping

 

pic of jongin [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M-Xgke86zRfKWiJpz6A7eBQcXgq_736J/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

 

It had been a simple question;  _ What do you want to do for Valentine’s Day? _ Amongst the vast possibilities, Kyungsoo had given a simple answer; dinner and a walk on the beach. Jongin agreed immediately, liking the idea of foregoing anything too fancy. They’d save the grandeur for their next anniversary, it would be their third year in a couple of months.

 

And so, Jongin perched himself on the couch with a good book and his comfy, white sweatshirt while he waited for Kyungsoo to get ready. He had insisted that Kyungsoo go first, wanting to finish the chapter he’d bookmarked the night before. He’d sripped completely, ready to step into the bathroom, before remembering and backtracking to tell Kyungsoo to go ahead of him while he got in a quick reading session. He’d thrown on the sweatshirt last minute, trying to preserve some decency. And to avoid a scolding by Kyungsoo for being butt ass naked on their couch when he came out to the living room, he thought to himself. 

 

He was on the last paragraph when Kyungsoo rounded the corner from the hallway, entering the living room. 

 

“There you are.” Kyungsoo smiled warmly at him, “What are you doing out here?” 

 

Jongin had peeked up from the page, seeing his husband dressed in dark wash jeans and a dark green button up. Oh, Kyungsoo looked exquisite. But he always did.  “I didn’t wanna chance messing up the bed.” 

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo nodded thinking back to the pillows he had fluffed just earlier in the day. “You look cute.”

 

“Huh?” Jongin furrowed his brow and followed Kyungsoo’s gaze, “Oh.” He realized that Kyungsoo’s eyes were resting on the hem of his sweatshirt which fell mid-thigh. “Thanks, I just threw this on.”

 

Kyungsoo sauntered over and snuggled up next to him, “You should go get ready if you don’t want us to be late.”

 

“Mmhmm” Jongin drew out a hum, “I’m almost done.” He eyes once again scanned the end of the page.

 

“God, Jongin, you really look so cute right now. Just wanna eat you up.” Kyungsoo nibbled on his earlobe and Jongin felt his face begin to flush.

 

“Hyung, let me finish this, you’re distracting me.” He pouted to let his seriousness be known.

 

“Nini, you knew what you were doing when you decided to wait for me like this. Now deal with the consequences.” Kyungsoo smoothed a hand over his thigh, getting dangerously higher by the second. His fingers swept at the hem and Jongin tried to swat his hand away but Kyungsoo leaned in to plant kisses on his cheeks instead, diverting his attention.

 

Jongin found himself giggling at his husband’s antics. He wanted to indulge him, but he couldn’t. “We have a dinner to get to, remember?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I can’t go out like this anyway, I’m getting harder each second I look at you, I need you right now.”

 

“Hyung, not now, what if- ahh!” Jongin had momentarily forgotten about Kyungsoo’s wandering hand and now it had found its way underneath his sweatshirt, firmly gripping his cock and giving encouraging strokes. Any argument he may have had, died on his lips instantly. Kyungsoo had always been great with his hands. Jongin had never given up an opportunity for a handjob before and he wasn’t going to start then.

 

And Kyungsoo knew it, taking Jongin’s earlobe into his mouth, once again, whispering hotly in his ear, “Don’t worry about anything, just let me take care of you.”

 

Jongin’s grip on his book slackened until it fell haphazardly onto the area rug below them. “Yes, hyung”, He answered breathlessly. 

 

Kyungsoo connected their lips and continued his ministrations while Jongin moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips up occasionally to meet Kyungsoo’s advances. He’d gone from laughing to a moaning mess in a matter of seconds.

 

After a while the familiar feeling of heat creeping in his lower abdomen has Jongin breaking the heated make out session, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Not yet.” And Kyungsoo stopped and removed his hand, just like that, leaving the younger whimpering at the loss. Jongin frowned at the cruel behavior, wishing he’d never given that warning, but was consoled by a kiss to his temple. “Turn around.”

 

Jongin raised a brow, it had been what felt like ages since he’d bottomed, but he wasn’t in any position to question the other, he needed release as soon as possible. He obeyed and turned around, getting on his knees and raising his ass seductively, arching his back. He glanced over his shoulder to gauge Kyungsoo’s reaction and the older had a look of satisfaction painted on his face, bottom lip tucked between pearly teeth. 

 

He ghosted his fingertips up the backs of Jongin’s thighs, heading to remove the only article of clothing he was wearing, surely, but painfully slowly. “Hyung, if you’re gonna do it, then do it, dammit!” He heard a low chuckle come from behind him. Kyungsoo was enjoying teasing him. He eventually moved the white fabric out of the way and Jongin could feel that his backside was finally, fully exposed to the cool air.

  
  


“Just a second.” Jongin felt the sofa dip and he knew that Kyungsoo was fishing out the bottle of lube they kept between the cushions. Jongin was basically insatiable, it was necessary to have stashes if they didn’t want to kill the moment by having to run from wherever they were getting hot and heavy in the apartment to go grab a bottle from the bedroom. Jongin was grateful as ever to Kyungsoo for having come up with the idea. When he heard the cap pop, he wiggled his toes in anticipation.

 

His cheeks were parted, revealing his opening and he shivered when the cool liquid made contact with his skin. A finger swirled around his rim, teasing again, and he pushed back impatiently, hoping Kyungsoo would get the hint. The digit only lingered a bit more before dipping in, trying to ease its way into him. He sucked in a breath, trying to loosen up. It really had been a while.

 

Kyungsoo caressed his bottom with his other hand, “Is it okay? We can switch.”

 

“No, I’m fine. Just need to get used to it again. Keep going.” 

 

Kyungsoo obliged, sliding the finger all the way in and twisting on the drag out, continuing like that until he began to get mewls from Jongin, letting him know that it was okay to add a second. He scissored his fingers after Jongin had adjusted to the new addition and decided to add a third for good measure. This had Jongin eagerly thrusting back to fill his hole with the fingers, moaning wantonly and Kyungsoo’s jeans were becoming painfully constricting. 

 

“Hyung, I’m ready.” The words stumbled out of Jongin’s mouth.

 

“No, you’re not.” Kyungsoo countered, not letting up on his actions.

 

“You’ve been doing it for so long, I wanna feel you.” Jongin whines, looking over his shoulder again, “Please?”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo dug his fingers even deeper on the next drive in and he nudged the bundle of nerves, the ones that Jongin had forgotten felt that exhilarating when touched. Damn, he should do this more often, he thought. If Kyungsoo kept that up, he’d be seeing relief in no time. He gave no more complaints as he continued to be worked open by those heavenly fingers, letting his pleasure be known with every sigh that left his lips. Kyungsoo took note when Jongin started to tighten around his fingers.

 

“I’m- ah.” He wasn’t even able to get the words our properly before Kyungsoo withdrew his fingers, leaving Jongin gaping and unsatisfied. Jongin wanted to scream in frustration but was held back by the sound of Kyungsoo’s zipper being undone. Finally, he thought, finally he would get what he so desperately needed. 

 

“You’re ready now.”, Is all Kyungsoo said before lifting the sweatshirt up and over Jongin’s head, tossing it somewhere in the room. He lined himself up and began pushing in, agonizingly slowly, drawing out a couple of curses from Jongin.

 

They were completely still, Jongin’s laboured breaths the only sound in the room, and he didn’t understand what the hell Kyungsoo was doing. Or rather, not doing. “Move, please.” He wondered if he looked as desperate as he sounded.

 

Kyungsoo smiled to himself, “If you want it so badly, I think you should do it.

 

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice and he wastes no time before pulling forward and slamming his ass back against Kyungsoo, high pitched moans leaving him. He only ever sounds like this when he bottoms and Kyungsoo has to hold himself back from cumming early just by listening to it and watching Jongin roll his hips against him.

 

Kyungsoo wished he had better self control. He initially wanted Jongin to have to work for his own orgasm but he finds himself compelled to meet Jongin’s efforts, thrusting into him each time Jongin comes back. They achieved a rhythm of some sort, and before Kyungsoo even realized he had Jongin laying flat, face to the side, as he fucked him into the couch cushions. Jongin’s jaw was slack as the whimpers continued to spill out. 

 

Eventually, the pattern of Kyungsoo’s thrusts became frantic and Jongin knew he was close so he moaned out his request, quickly, “Hyung, cum on my face.”

 

Kyungsoo flips him over but denies him as he continues to drive his hips forward and Jongin feels a bit deflated as he feels Kyungsoo shoot into him. Kyungsoo’s features laced in ecstasy is almost enough to quell his disappointment though, knowing he brought Kyungsoo to that point. He gave a last few rolls of his hips, riding out his orgasm before leaning forward to claim Jongin’s lips. “I’m sorry, but it’s been too long since I was able to cum inside of you.” He wiped the pad of his thumb across Jongin’s lips, “You’re not too upset, are you?”

 

“I wanted to taste you.” Jongin complained.

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “You still can, baby, don’t worry.” He slowly pulled out and Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s release leaking out of him. Kyungsoo reached in between his legs and dipped his fingers back into the abused hole, curling them and pulling the fluid out, displaying his decorated fingers to Jongin. “Open up.” Jongin did so, eagerly, sticking his tongue out as to not waste a drop, and sucking the fingers clean. Kyungsoo looked on with lust filled eyes, “Fuck, you’re gonna make me hard again, already.”

 

“More, please.” He stuck his tongue out again and Kyungsoo had to hold himself back from leaning down and sucking on it. “Hyung, I didn’t cum yet. Please, I need to, so badly.” 

 

Shit, how had that slipped his mind? He was supposed to take care of Jongin for the day. “Of course, here.” He coated his fingers again, causing Jongin to moan and let him suck on his fingers again. He then grabbed the since forgotten bottle of lube and warmed a drop in his palm, taking Jongin’s aching shaft in his hand, jerking him gingerly, watching each expression that passed over the younger’s face. Jongin’s eyes were screwed shut as he let out shallow breaths. Kyungsoo plunged his fingers into Jongin once more, using his cum as lube as he reached further, looking for that spot again, the spot he knew would make Jongin’s eyes roll to the back of his head. A soft,  _ “There!” _ , came from Jongin underneath him and he knew he had succeeded.

 

He kept assaulting the same spot over and over as his other hand, tightly gripped around Jongin, moved in sync as well. The overload of stimulation had Jongin’s toes curling as he came undone, white painting his chest with some landing on his own chin and lips. He looks through hooded eyes at Kyungsoo and the older loosened his grip, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the droppings off, never breaking eye contact. He then slowly extracted his fingers, giving them to Jongin to savour for the third time. Kyungsoo leaned down to take Jongin in his mouth, cleaning the head with a gentle suck, careful of oversensitivity. He then worked on lapping at the streaks of cum on Jongin’s chest, taking a nipple between his teeth making him whimper again. When he finished there, he licked at Jongin’s chin and lips, and the younger opens his mouth welcoming him in. They tasted each other in a mixture, tongues mingling ambitiously.

 

Kyungsoo pulled back from Jongin to hover over him, face to face. “That was amazing.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Jongin grimaced, “But I don’t think I’ll be able to sit comfortably for days.”

 

Kyungsoo settled himself next to his husband and cuddled up, resting his head on Jongin’s chest. “Hmm, was I that good?”

 

Jongin wrapped his arms around him, “The best, as always. I love you so much, hyung.”

 

“I love you too, Happy Valentine’s Day, Nini.” Kyungsoo answered.

 

Jongin had completely forgotten what year, let alone what day, it was after Kyungsoo had first touched him. “We’re not gonna make it to that dinner.”

 

“I know, I don’t mind, I’ll cook for us or we can order in. Are you upset about it?”

 

“No, but even if we cancel the reservation, we still lose our money, it was nonrefundable. This is your fault, hyung. You just had to have my ass today of all days.”

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t known and couldn’t really bring himself to feel any regret upon finding out, but he figured he should say something to try to pacify the annoyed Jongin. He settled for an  _ “Oops.” _ , kissing Jongin’s frown away. They had the whole night free and he had plenty of ideas.


End file.
